


Missing pieces

by Surien



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Blood, Crying, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Garnet is Bismuth, Heart Transplant, I Love You, Inhuman sized cocks, Loss of gemlings, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Nightmares, Nightmares of character death, Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Sadness, Sex, Showers, Slight Dom/Sub, Tears, Vaginal Sex, rough oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surien/pseuds/Surien
Summary: Inseparable, unbeatable and with a love so indisputable, they stood. Together they tought, together they sparred, together slept, together they conquered the life chosen for them. Together they stayed for fear of a life without those missing pieces.





	Missing pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I love rebbeca sugar but i am not her. I do not own Steven universe or any steven universe characters

MISSING PIECES 

 

"captain I'm ready too be out on the field, I have worked my ass off this year in order to make rank."

 

"Your not ready, maybe next year."

 

"No, captain you don't understand, I have to be on the field, generation after generation my family has fought under people like you. I can't let my family down. Please."

 

"I do not lead your family, I lead you, your life is my responsibility, and you are NOT ready..... Dismissed."

 

Today, Jasper is distracted. Eyes glistening from the tears threatening to sting her naturally unclogged skin, mind sending her thoughts to years past, backpedaling to that moment in her kitchen right before receiving a call from ‘bcrmc’ (beach city regional medical center) informing her of her wife, Bismuth', arrival in the next fifteen minutes with a head injury caused by being pushed off of a two story building after she chased and apprehended two well known gun smugglers.

 

Bismuth fit into Jasper like a missing puzzle piece she hadn't noticed was gone. Every moment of their lives they have had to rush, but that night and Every night after, Jasper was her mission. 

 

Bismuth made sure to bask in Jaspers flame. Once together, time was of no importance to them. The same precision and tactic used for their specific skill set was used in their barracks. 

 

Bismuth was in fact every part of herself she wished she possessed. 

 

Eyes roaming every curve of the perfect creature that had seemed to capture her eyes as well as her heart. Body yearning to touch the beautiful figure in front. Bismuth steels the urge that danced under her skin.

 

Circuling Jasper until her eyes had there fill. Breath, shaky and uneven, heating her to the core. Hands fluent in the language of her body, steady and methodical she approached.

 

Mouth watering at the thought of tasting her .Throat dry from its lack of Jaspers heated milk. Tongue eager to become accuainted with the unique taste of each of Jaspers pores. Excitedly The pink muscle roams around her own mouth, trying to force it's way out, into a much more deserving home. 

 

Teeth biting with enough pressure to leave there mark but not penetrate. Working with the muscle it helps to contain, to nibble and lick the perfect lesions. 

 

With pleasure never before felt, Jasper became familiar with every syllable of Bismuth' name. Taunting turned into moans, laughs turned into gasps and the stress of her day rolled off of her with each bead of sweat. 

 

Trying to stay afloat in the rough waves that was Bismuth' intense and undeniably talented and explicit ministrations.

 

Bismuth was the only gem allowed to put her on her back and make her beg for mercy. Although Bismuth was just as strong as Jasper, she never laid a hand on her, unless asked. 

 

Where as she was always gentle yet rough, respectful yet commanding, loving yet antisocial and kind yet honest. 

 

Jasper was just....... Jasper , a strong and entitled woman with nothing but muscle mass and brains. Her strength and beauty was envied by all. Many tried and failed to bed or Wed Jasper.... Except Bismuth. 

 

Bismuth was smooth, stealthy even. The light smirks or the way she cut her eyes in Jaspers direction. Bismuth wouldn't talk to Jasper unless orderd or spoken too. 

 

The subtle way Bismuth all but begged for her attention, had Jasper on edge, she couldn't get enough.

 

Gems who once hated Bismuth because of her damn near perfect weapon crafting skills and gentle yet cocky attitude, now gave high fives and threw parties in her name (that she never attended). 

 

Letters and gifts of praise on landing Jasper was soon shut down once Jasper admitted that she, herself, was the lucky one. Stating also that everyone had been chasing and drooling over the wrong gem. 

 

Unable to focus, mind everywhere but work, Jasper is lost, with the unforgiving time rushing past, without respite. Her lack of functionality, tardiness, and untamed presence threatening to ruin her reputation.

 

Every morning when she rises for work, every night coming home alone , Jasper is disconnected. Trapped in the unforgiving loop that has become her life. Passion, lost to the wind along with her voice. 

 

That once melodic sound that could cradle her to sleep. That same voice at which could remind her of everything good and decent in the world when spoken.

 

Memories clinging to the different tunes and frequencies of which It remembers as her voice but even that's seems to fade away with time.

 

Heart gone to another, transferred within minutes. All that is left is a box filled with what remains. The loose skin fragments the fire didn’t want . 

 

Ten hours of training has Jasper tired and ready for a shower. Between training her army and training blue diamonds select few , Jasper was nearly beat down.

 

Voice cracking and boots dusty Jasper carries herself to her private office. Spending half of her break informing yellow diamond of the new troops, has her nerves shooting fire . 

 

Anxiety showing itself in full force. Free from yellow’ hardened stare, Jasper rounds the halls once again until she reaches the familiar crystal door with a huge cracked yellow diamond handle. On her thirty minute lunch break Jasper picks up her phone to call Bismuth.

 

'RING RING RING RING RING RING RING.'

 

‘ sorry the number (857 )775-3620 isn’t available at the moment please leave a message at the beep.’ , ‘beeep.’

 

“ I miss you so much my wife, remember, you told me that you would always find a way back to me........... I need you.......... I can’t continue without you........ please find me.... I love....

 

‘ to deliver your message you can either press one or hang up now, to re- record your message press star now.’

 

It's been two years since Bismuth' death and she is still stuck. Unable to move forward. Without Bismuth she has no purpose.

 

Tears connecting to form coin sized droplets. Hands trembling, voice mute ,silently she cries out to her lost mate. Alarm blaring, promising tardiness if ignored. Composing herself she stands.

 

‘Knock knock knock.’

 

“Enter.”

 

“Hey, Jas, I was on break and decided to stop by...... Good thing I did..... Come here........ I’m so sorry.”

 

“ it’s insane how calm you make me. Every time we touch it’s like she is right here. “

 

“ what do you say to dinner, your place, I’ll cook?”

 

“Deal, you might as well move in. You already have a key! “

 

“You know, One day you will see me, but until then I’ll be right here.”

 

"Stop, I do see you Garnet, In fact I see you everyday. I’m assuming the heart that beats in your chest is the reason.”

 

“ As I said...... One day you will see me!... I’ll see you tonight Jasper.”

 

Eyeing the dark woman in front, contemplating if the question roaming around in her head should be voiced. ' Damn, she is beautiful, but she's not Bismuth...... She does act like her sometimes.... 

 

"Garnet ........ never mind it was a stupid question."

 

"Ask me...... Please."

 

"Do you ever feel her? Is she there?....... You just remind me so much of her, the way you talk, your sense of humor. The way your always there to protect me, even though I'm fully capable of handling myself....... Are you her?"

 

" Tonight we can talk more, but for now your late."

 

That night, two years ago is when Jasper first met Garnet, a gem beast trampled her, destroyed the heart of her gem, she couldn't absorb enough energy to regenerate so she was stuck in the hospital bed unable to move or speak.

 

When the doctor told Jasper of a woman In need of the transplant she agreed, hoping to save at least one life. Every other day after the surgery Jasper stopped by to read and talk to the beautiful dark skined woman, with multi-colored bright eyes.

 

They became instant friends. And to think without Bismuth she would have never met such a beautiful soul.

 

The rest of the day seemed too have drug by. Mind racing, heart swelling, skin crawling, face stoic and eyes betraying her tough outer shell. Having only to wait for the last few stragglers to leave the field, She Is called.

 

" JASPER."

 

Turning to face the threatening voice that rang strong behind her. Brows raised in amusement, one corner of her mouth slowly lifting and eyes catching the dwindling light, turning golden eyes into a patina bronze.

 

" Topaz."

 

Unknowingly Jasper walks into a den of lioness' guarding their Cubs. Topaz' ulterior motives hidden behind the dark tent of her eyes. Every step planned in her head.

 

Jasper is the epitome of perfection, her voice low with pride dripping from each word voiced, lips plump with lust, eyes the shape of sex, waist with curves so deep one could get lost in her, hips so wide that the only way to travel them was to free climb, Jasper was every gems fantasy. Unbeknownst to Jasper, Today Topaz was going to live out that fantasy. 

 

Everyday Topaz eyed her captain, everyday she made an excuse to be in her presence. She knew that she wasn't ready for war, she knew there was only one way to defeat her victim, and she knew the consequences would be shattering.

 

" if I win, you tell my diamond I'm ready too fight on the frontline."

 

Stepping closer, to her target Jasper widens her stance, excited and ready to teach her pupil why she is captain. 'Sorry babe, I'm going to be a little late.'

 

" You sure you want to do this?"

 

Closing the gap in between, Topaz readys her mace, striking with strength untaught, she forges on. Body wide, weight easily distributed, unwavering she challenged.

 

Strength on a suicide mission compared too the speed and agility of the quartz soldier. Body bending and rolling like no bones existed inside of her. Powering up Jasper dashes towards Topaz knocking her deep into the malnourished terrain. 

 

Once up, she sees Jasper once again Powering up. Lifting her mace she swings in perfect time to knock Jasper meters away, landing her on her back with a heart shattering, 

 

"POP." 

 

Shoulder knocked out of place, Jasper grunts her annoyance and leaps on her opponent with anger not even therapy can crack. Right fist whaling until blue tinted lights spot through topaz' vision. 

 

Reaching to Jasper' arm, she twists and pulls towards herself. Screaming in agony Jasper is bucked off of the large gem.

 

Landing feet away and once again on her back Jasper can feel the bones of her shoulder scrape against one another. Before she was able to lift herself Jasper feels the weight of Topaz’ left knee trapping her right hand, right knee bruising her hip with her leg imbedded between her thighs. Pulling out the distabilizer Topaz aims and fires. 

 

The perfect gem only glows from the forced electricity. Mind dark, thoughts blurred, Jasper is losing consciousness. Fighting to keep herself alert Jasper feels her opponent shift.

 

Smiling Topaz reaches her free hand to Jaspers sex and rubs. Center hot with the building furnace of war. Jumpsuit wet from sweat and the longing she feels for her wives subtle presence in her friend. 

 

"Damn, your thick everywhere."

 

Using her nail Topaz rips through Jasper' suit. Pussy showing her lovely shade, glistening like a rare stone. Slowly two of Topaz' hefty fingers enters her. Sighing aloud, Topaz' speed quickens. Force alone too much to take without Jasper jutting up and down. 

 

"No, nooo oouu."

 

" ssshhhh, ahhh, I didn't think you were this tight, Bismuth must not have been working you like she should have.... Sssssssss.......oooh."

 

Shock playing on Jasper she is stuck, paralyzed unable to think or move body betraying her mind. Too lost in her head to scream or fight. Eyes watering with tears seconds past falling. Finding the strength in her dislocated shoulder she punches Topaz in her gem, effectively proofing her.

 

The clouded dark abyss engulfing her entire self conscious. Struggling to come too, Jasper thinks of her wife. The thought alone giving her the strength needed to stand. 

 

Leaving the fields and Topaz behind she makes her way home still in disbelieve. 

 

Once home Jasper finds Garnet in the shower. Entering with her Jasper knows Garnet is going to kill Topaz. Standing behind her Jasper whispers 

 

"Garnet."

 

Turning to face her Garnet is shocked to see Jasper this beaten. Eyeing Jaspers bruised body and weirdly angled shoulder she asks.

 

“what happened?"

 

“ It’s Nothing, I’m fine”

 

“ Yes that’s a fact, Jas, you are too fine.... But the worst thing you could do is lie to me , WHAT..... HAPPENED?”

 

“Topaz, she..... Wanted to fight me for a spot in the frontline ... She..... She grabbed me and started too... She used a destabilizer."

 

Shaking her head and shutting her eyes she is unable to finish.

 

“Grabbed you where? Jas I need you to talk to me.” 

 

"She grabbed me between my thighs, and ripped my.... She started too........ I couldn't move........ I.... I just couldn't.......My body froze. 

 

"WHERE IS SHE?"

 

" Her gem is in The training field ."

 

" Did she do anything else? Did she? .... Jasper did she?”

 

Unable to finish her question Garnet’ stomach turned, tears falling like rain does a windowsill. Holding onto Jaspers face wiping the ever flowing tears from her dimmed cheeks. Silent cries suddenly turn into heartbreaking whimpers.

 

"I'm sorry ..... I...im.... Sor....ry."

 

"No no no no no, babe, please no, I'm right here...... It's not your fault Jas, ungh, mmh."

 

Cries replace every past laughter that bounced off of walls, ceilings and floors. Needing each other's touch, drawing off of the others life force, gaining strength from the contact alone.

 

Voice small and broken Jasper cries to her partners heart. Holding her she washes every visible part of her, Glazing over the bruises. Face, neck, shoulders, underarms, chest, back, sex, ass, thighs, legs feet all washed by her thorough “ friend.”

 

"Are you ready, I have to pop it back in."

 

Grabbing her arm she pushes upwards and rotates her arm until she hears the joint find its home. Dressing her Garnet makes sure to be gentle, not wanting to hurt her anymore.

 

Carrying Jasper to the bed where she can relax and let her body recover from the fight she notices the once red blotches turn a darker shade. Laying with her until wide eyes close and unsure breaths become shallow. 

 

Leaving, Garnet rushes to the field and waits for Topaz to regenerate. 

 

Once she does Garnet is right there in her face. Making a point to run Topaz is now prey being haunted by The fusion. Grabbing a hold of the same hand Jasper explained touched her, She breaks every finger then slowly she Wrings her wrist and for arm until bones are heard splintering and cries become a beautiful song.

 

Something in Garnet awakens, heart and body separate, thoughts crashing into one another, one fighting for domination over the other.

 

"YOU TOOK SOMETHING THAT DIDNT BELONG TO YOU, AND UNFORTUNATELY FOR YOU IT CAN NOT BE RETURNED.

 

"CRACK."

 

Garnet shifts two boulder sized gauntlets and crushes Topaz' gems located on either side of her head in between them. Body flickering her existence.

 

" Now you will never fight in battle."

 

Walking off to find Jasper once again. Garnet is sickly satisfied. Replaying the sounds of breaking bones and screams coming together in perfect harmony.

 

Crawling in bed with her 'friend', Garnet contours her body to fit Jasper'. Every angle matched perfectly with her own. 

 

“What did you do?”

 

“What it takes to keep you.”

 

“ when we lay like this I sware I can feel her, her breath, her chest, her hands moving, learning new things about me everyday. She touched so much, that without it my skin crawls, almost like it's communicating with other areas of my body, just to see if they had felt her touch. My body never stops searching, unless I'm with you.”

 

“Well, I did tell you that I’d always find a way back you you.”

 

Turning to face Garnet , Jasper states 

 

“ How do you know that? Bismuth?”

 

“My wife, I’ve missed you.”

 

" Garnet, do not lie to me...... "

 

" Do you remember our first time? I was so nervous. I cooked you dinner.( She laughs)..... But I kissed you..."

 

" you didn't kiss me first."

 

" I see that your still sticking to that story, you always said that, but I remember, you was all innocent and sweet, and I corrupted you. That kiss did things to your body No one ever had.....I pinned you up against that wall...."

 

a loud laugh bellows out of her as she tries and fails to continue her lies.

 

"... No, I didn't kiss you first, but it makes me sound so much more cool."

 

Tears rolling down cheeks and drumming perfectly onto the sheets below, Jasper breathlessly sighs

 

" Bismuth?"

 

" Yes, my sweet...... Come."

 

flashback

 

That night so many years ago was their one year anniversary, and the first time they partook in earth mating rituals with one another.

 

Ushering Bismuth against the wall with a soft, closed mouth kiss, Jasper entire being came to life. Chaste kisses intensify and turn into open mouthed kisses, which become more heated and desperate. 

 

Gently avoiding Jaspers next feverish lip attack she takes a step forward forcing Jasper step backwards. Wrapping her powerful arms around her wife she turns their bodies and eases her into the spot on the wall she has been keeping warm. 

 

Looking into her almond shaped magically colored, golden eyes, that seemed to glow no matter the lighting or lack there of, she uses one hand to cup the side of her face. Seeing Jasper leaning into her touch sent chills down her spine. No words were spoken,none were needed.

 

Tilting Jaspers head to meet her half way Bismuth takes Jaspers lips and guides her tongue into her warm and awaiting opening. Tilting their heads to either side for better access, their lips begin to slip across each other from the light dribble their bodies produced when ready to devour. 

 

Slow and passionate, Bismuth was in control. Jasper was used to rough and unadultered sex and So was Bismuth but this, this felt....right, needed. Bismuth longed for the chance to learn the map that was Jasper. 

 

Without hesitation Bismuth pulls Jaspers bottom lip into her mouth and begins to softly suck, eyes open and full of love and want, she moans when Jasper opens her beautiful eyes and meets her gaze. With a suctioned pop she releases Jasper to go for her neck.

 

Sighing from the sudden coolness that's has enveloped her lip, she obliges Bismuth' silent command and grants access. Sucking, moaning and licking doing her best to connect all of the dots that is Jasper barely visible moles. 

 

Trailing down to the dip in between her collarbone, she lightly tugs at her mates uniform, eyeing her for any sign of uncertainty. What met her eyes made her want to take Jasper like she has taken every other gem, raw and to the brink of poofing. 

 

Jasper responds with the most serene smile she has ever seen cross those beautiful fleshy lips, It was so genuine and full of trust. Jasper Hurriedly phased out of her uniform, ready for the next order to be given. 

 

Releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding, she instantly replaced that breath with Jaspers magnificent nipple, mouth sucking, tongue licking and teeth pulling.

 

Jasper unable to hold in the building pleasure any longer, She purrs and mewls at Bismuth' sorcery while Bismuth' Hands roamed Jasper untamed master piece. 

 

Sucking each nipple until hardened and red, she moves down leaving the same red smarts as before, reaching her navel bismuth sticks out her tongue, in and out her tongue maneuvers , not knowing what to do she grabs a hold of bismuths rainbow colored thick locs sighing from the foreign intrusion. 

 

Searching hands rest apon Jaspers soft and round ass, kneading closer to her wet center. Once thick hairs start ticking her nose Bismuth lowers herself onto her knees , lifting Jaspers legs onto her shoulder.

 

Now carrying the weight of her love she shakily stands, pushing jaspers back into the wall for more control, she gently splits her open, parting the outer lips of her flower looking for the leaking opening, and the hooded clitoris above it. 

 

Once found Bismuths famous tongue goes to work teasing and toying. Growling, she lifts a finger to Jasper opening threatening to stretch the skin around it causing Jaspers breath to hitch. Bucking into Bismuths face she notices the bed 

 

"bis, the bed". Jasper purrs.

 

Bismuth decides that she is the one in charge. Tongue licking around the outer edge of her tight entrance, soon it moves up to find her red and sensitive bud. Sucking at it hoping to milk it for what it has, starting with a relaxed, soft tongue, she licks side to side, beautiful soft moans fill her ears, but she wants more. 

 

changing to a firmer more pointed tongue she licks up and down, moans getting louder, Jasper getting heavier and the squeeze around her neck becoming to much to bare, she stumbles back until her calves come in contact with the bed, slowly she sits, easing herself to the edge and leans back. 

 

Jasper now riding her face and in control. unfamiliar sounds now escaping her throat as she desperately tries to hold in these undeniable sounds of pleasure. With The heat closing in, bucking, screaming, cursing, scratching, bismuth uses one last trick. 

 

Using the flat of her tongue Bismuth uses a circular motion pressing down on her blood infused petel. Jasper Jerking forwards has Bismuth unable to reach the ready bud. Thrusting her thick and meaty tongue in and out of her opening. Coming, nothing is certain... Nothing but Bismuth.

 

Shaking Jasper lifts her legs from around her now drowning mate. Breaths uncontrolled, body still seizing. Wiping the smoldering raindrops with the back of her hand she leans to lay between Jaspers thighs. Wanting Jasper to taste herself she lifts herself higher into her and slowly kisses her. 

 

Tongue inching in and out of their mouths. With a bright flash, Bismuth phases out of her apron and pants set, only to be rewarded with the delightful warmth of Jaspers powerful body. 

 

Body shifting to fit the puzzle that is Jasper. Bismuth moans as there bodies meld together. Pushing herself further into Jasper she pauses letting Jasper get used to her size, and herself get accustomed to her compact tavern. 

 

Moans and whimpers fills the room and Bismuths ears so beautifully she growls as she feels her already immense length growing inside of her mate. Stroking in and out, inch by glorious inch Jasper is filled. 

 

Walls loosening and tightening to the bass that is Bismuth' rythym. Screams, groans, growls, all muffled by each other's mouths as they devour each other whole.

 

Lifting Jasper hands so that they lay above her head, Bismuth begins to thrust into her so deliciously, that all that is heard are the constant skin to skin contact which broke into silence for only one second before the next wet slap was heard. 

 

Shallow breaths that couldn't turn into sound because of their closed and dry throats floated through the atmosphere, searching for a home. Steadily she plunges her sturdy span into Jaspers leaking and now loose hole. 

 

Shakily Jasper let's her face fall to the side as she screams in pleasure..." BIS, I'M......"

 

"NO LOOK AT ME JAS."

 

"UGHHHH.......IMMMM.... UNGH!"....... 

 

Bismuth loving the sounds that she herself is pulling from her love. Relishing in the praise being rained down, coating her skin in an invisible armor.

 

"yes come for me".... baby I need you too.... ugggghhhh...... For me!" .......

 

Coming, wrapped in each other's arms satisfaction dancing under glowing skin. Limbs and lips holding true to the desire felt. As one is how they loved to be. 

 

end flashback.

" I still have so many questions, were you always you or were you in the background to her? Did she just let you take control over her body?"

 

" from the moment she awoke I was there, I didn't remember anything or anyone. The first time you came to visit her you looked so beautiful and so sad, and for the life of me I couldn't understand who would hurt you. The more you came by to visit the more I needed to know you.

By the time she was discharged I noticed my presence becoming louder. At first she freaked, she said was going to admit herself ( Hahaha). After a while I found that I was able to influence her body. I found your name and number and called you.

We started getting to know each other, every time I was with you, you talked about your wife and all I could think was how lucky she was. A part of me wanted to be her for you. To be the one you hugged and kissed.

When I was with you I was me, albeit I didn't know who 'me' was. I was falling for you. I loved you, I wanted for nothing, except you.

When you were hurt, everything changed. It all came back and I knew exactly who you were and who I am. I guess I didn't really need permission to take over her, but she isn't here. I found you Jasper......Same love different body..... Im the founder of your map, baby I know you.... But in this body, it's like I'm founding you all over again....Let me take you tonight, and every tomorrow after that."

 

"Yes, forever yes."

 

Exhaustion heavy in their eyes, thoughts frozen. Wanting each other but needing the closeness more. Entangled They sleep.

 

Today is Garnet' first day back gem hunting, with her now followers. Being in Garnet' body has its perks, the gauntlets, the visions and her knowledge on weapon crafting, she was stronger than ever.

 

Jasper' thoughts are whipping around a hundred miles per hour. Stomach in knots, twelve hours was to be Garnet' hunting day.

 

"UGH no I can't do this to myself, I know that she is okay...... she is just too busy to call.....I will call her on my lunch hour."

 

Lunch couldn't come fast enough, needing the serene voice that she has come to not only love, but also daydream about.

 

After her usual report to yellow, Jasper all but runs to her office. Picking up the phone to dial, she said startled when a loud ringing alerts her of an incoming call.

 

"RING. RING. RING. RING."

 

" Hey baby I'm sorry I couldn't call you today, please don't be upset."

 

" I'm not upset , I'm just happy to hear from you, I was worried...... How is gem huntingtoday?"

 

" I know, I miss you too my sweet...... The gems are taking me around to the different lands, teaching me how to control the new powers I seem to have."

 

'Silence.........'

" I know that your worried about me Jas but, I can't let what happened hold me back. We both work in dangerous situations, and we both agreed to the consequences."

 

'Silence.......'

 

" Baby?.......... We should get home around the same time, we can talk more then. I LOVE YOU!"

 

"I know.... your right.... I love you too Bis... see you at home."

 

" Hey baby I know it's hard but you have to call me by my name, can you do that?"

 

"Yes, Garnet, see you home. CLICK"

 

Training went by surprisingly fast today, prior too realizing Garnethasn't contacted her all day. Making sure all were gone before leaving, Jasper cleans up her office.

 

Making it too their shared barracks,Jasper texts her wife, letting her know that she had made it home,and that she will be up waiting for her. Hopping into the shower, Jasper daydreams about her wife. Mind traveling back in time to memories too perfect to forget.

 

Nose searching for her mates scent, mouth watering from the usual taste of her dew.Lonely hands travel the paths first paved by her wife so long ago. Legs quivering from the expectations. Jasper lived in who's now Garnet' name.

 

Roaming the familiar routes of her being she gasps once her button is reached. Needing Garnet is a stronger desire than her need for pleasure.

 

Once out of the much needed shower, Jasper decides to clean. Doing her best to not think about how Garnet should have already gotten home.

 

Shelves, floor walls all spotless. It was midnight when she retired. Laying in bed was not her best decision. Dozing off seconds after melting into the comfort of their oversized, battle durable bed, Jasper dreams.

 

 

Jaspers Dream.

Makeup ruined by her reddened tear stained cheecks. Brows furrowed in disbelief, knitted together so tight her skin threatened to become stuck in that position. Pulse , stricken to an unfamiliar rate. Clinging on to her mate as if she could will her back into existence.

 

Sharpened edges of the shards piercing her smooth hands as she holds bismuth with every ounce of pain her heart leaks. Blood dripping, bruises shinning and battered palms screaming from the pain, body trying to heal what is ripped only to be reopened by new and sharper fragments.

 

Pieces falling between where she kneels leaving her pants teathred (tattered) and ripped as they fall. Sinuses burning,nose bleeding from the smallest sharpened edges of debris, lungs filled with bismuth, absorbing what little of her they could.

 

Knees burning from the excess weight and the grained surface of the asphalt. Tears mixing with sweat creating dried crystallized salt particles in there wake. Loud un-ushered wails leaving her throat dry and cracked.

 

Eyes shut so tight that they threatened to seal. Straining to hold of what remains of her partner. Pulling her closer to her chest as pieces keep falling from her grasp, silently promising not to let her go.

 

Jasper gags when a slight breeze comes and sweeps Some of the dust( that was once glued together to make her love whole) away in the wind.

 

It's not just that she will miss bismuth but she will miss her personality, how she talks to the tv, no matter who is around.

 

There are day to day issues that will also serve as reminders of her absence. There is no one there to share the events of the day, discuss the faulty kitchen sink ,the running toilet, or the oil change, she was to do six yesterdays ago.

 

Worse was the realization that their eighteen week ultrasound was less than a week away.

Just yesterday they were relishing in the way they would get to see a detailed version there gems , together.

 

Who will open a jar that defies even her strength? split wood for the fireplace? drive when she is too sleepy too? Who will run her a hot bath, just to wash her hair and back? Who will tell her 'i love you' in the middle of an argument?

 

Who will grab the gun ready to protect her as soon as an unfamiliar sound is heard? Who will she make brekfast in bed for? Who will she snuggle next to in the middle of the night when she has a nightmare? Who will be her live in confidant? Bismuth was undoubtedly the only gem in the multiverse for her.

 

Opening her eyes body trembling and drenched in sweat she Shakes her head as she stumbles towards the bathroom, readys the water and hops in. Letting the steam fill and cleanse every crevice of her being. Inhaling sharply her face purses as her eyes begin to sting with tears promising release.

 

Softly she cries in her palms, shoulders slumped. The body that once shown dominance just by existing now mirrors defeat. Lungs collapsing, unable to draw in the necessary air to sustain the cries that once unfettered, now echo in replace of the once breaths taken.

 

Heart aching at the constant lack of electricity pulsing through the damp air, That once consumed her, fed her, fueled her passion and need for her partner. Jasper longs for bismuth' touch, her smile, her voice.

 

“bismuth, please....... come home.”

 

Everything outside of her was drowned out by her sniffles and audible cries of pain.

 

"BABE, I'M RIGHT HERE...... I'M HERE!”

 

Stepping into the open four person iridescent tiled shower, she holds jasper.

 

"JAS,LOOK AT ME "......

 

lifting her eyes to meet bismuths she couldn't help the smile that played on her lips. Struggling to find her breath,

 

"you were ...... shattered ...... I held you in my hands .......bis, you were,  gone! ....... you left us alone."

 

Turning the knob to the shower, she lifts jasper in her arms and carries her to their bed. Sitting her down bis stands in front of her

 

"ONLY YOU HAVE THE POWER TO SHATTER ME JAS,"..... rubbing jasper taunt belly.... "BECAUSE ONLY YOU CARRY APART OF ME THAT NO-ONE ELSE HAS".

 

screaming herself awake Jasper looks to her right, Bismuth wide awake with concern written in permanent marker, connecting her brow line.

 

" our babies, I killed them."

 

" No baby, that's not true. You had every right to be stressed. You lost me, you lost hope. But I'm here."

 

" It was so vivid, Bismuth, I can't function without you. I was so lost."

 

Tears over flooding the gates that are her eye lids. Hands searching for the warmth of Bismuth in Garnet. Lips crashing together, teeth clink as they synchronize. Rhythm finding it's tune.

 

That day and everyday after, Jasper realized that Garnet' touch was nothing like Topaz'. When Garnet touched her their thoughts intertwined , their bodies became one.

 

Jasper craved her more because the thought of anyone else being the last person inside of her made her nauseous.

 

She loved the extra attention, she loved coming home to a naked Jasper atop the bed reading a book. Or her Jasper still dressed in uniform cooking dinner.

 

She couldn't wait to come home on Thoes long nights in the field to take Jasper the way she knew she craved. Jasper is a warrior and defeat is never an option.

 

Now that she has three eyes, Garnet loved to watch Jasper. Everything she did became foreplay. When Jasper waltz out of the shower wearing only a large bun and too small black towel that splits open showing off her thigh, Garnet froze.

 

' Damn she is beautiful, I hope Garnets body can handle her because the things I'm hoping to do to her today......... Breath......... The Diamonds Be With Us'

 

"Sit, and don't move."

 

Doing as told Jasper finds the corner of the bed and sits. Mind racing, from one good thought to the next. Electricity pounding so loud in her ears, she knew it was a matter of time before it broke free of her.

 

That strong feeling of submission pouring down on her like rain does on this earth. Jasper knows that Garnet Is a strong fighter, but her love making and endurance was unseen.

 

"Have you searched......"

 

"Quiet..... Yes I have..... As long as you stay safe, I'm still adjusting to her strength."

 

Garnet interrupted. Eyes never drifting to far from the woman in front. Dominant filled eyes finding soft pleading eyes Garnet gives in and nods to Jasper giving her the floor to speak.

 

" I need you to take me like never before."

 

" As good as that sounds Jas, it's been too long, slow is how I want to take you. I want you too feel every ridge of me slipping inside of you, every shiver that crosses my skin, and every breath that escapes because of you."

 

Jaspers breath hitched as her mate spoke, accent smooth like honey. Eyes glowing like a predator in heat. Aura bright red around her. Frustration evident in every letter pronounced.

 

"Trust me baby I want to fuck you senseless, but my need to relearn you again is a stronger desire. Let me please you, worship you, love you."

 

 

Garnet' desire is dripping with every look, with every blink instead of eyes darkening like the clouds a blue sky before mother nature’s wrath hits full force.....unlike bismuth, they shown bright ....glowed even.

 

Garnet was beautiful, she wears her femininity well. Hips swaying with every step, long legs gliding as though she controls the air that surrounds her. Small in stature ,She could reach angles of Jasper that bismuth simply could not .

 

"Garnet" was just as dominant if not more . Bismuth didn’t want to hurt Jasper, but "Garnet" wasn’t afraid of being rough..they had a safeword and Jasper could use it at any moment. Slaps, bites marks are all What Garnet loved to inflict. 

 

She came in a couple of inches shorter than bismuth but her girth was terrifying....unheard of.Taking in Garnet was like having sex for the first time. Body splitting her in two halves and that was just the tip entering her perfectly sealed entrance.

 

Teeth never hesitating to penetrate, tongue never too shy to roam, hands and fingers never wary about paving new tunnels and forcing new sounds from Jasper.

 

Scratches, bruises, bite marks, telling the world of their intimate battles. Eyes drinking in her light, Like a sponge. Learning every dip and curve memorizing her over again. Garnets body glazed over Jasper ' like a cherry stuffed orange dipped in milk chocolate and then frozen in place to preserve the perfect coat.

 

Eyeing her lost and found trophy Garnet couldn't avoided the dribble that slips down her lips. Eyes ever roaming and reading her favorite book to study, Garnet is in awe, shocked at the perfect being in front of.

 

Garnet closes the distance to feel. Featherlike touches has chills running up and down Jasper' body. Sighing into the continuous warmth of that touch only to be replaced with air much cooler than the moments leading up to.

 

Her face, lips, Cheeks, neck,chest all caressed. Kneeling Garnet finds herself wanting to explore in a different more direct way. Lips finding Jaspers feet Garnet then sucks and nips at either toe. kissing up to each knee to nip at the flesh above then uses her teeth to scrape and mark her thighs.

 

Once done Garnet then open Jasper' legs and makes her way to her very tight, very muscularstomach. Kissing, biting all leaving her red with mistreatment. Moving up she takes and lifts each breast kissing and sucking the skin underneath.

 

Taking a nipple into her hot mouth she sucks, hoping never to reach the center so she could continue. Jasper is literal puddy in her hands. Whines and Purrs filling the once quiet room too well to silence it.

 

" kiss me..... Please."

 

Garnet was right new body same love. New hands new touch. New sensations and so new feelings. They were were given a second chance to relearn each other to Fall in love with their soul mates again. It was beautiful.

 

Removing herself from her hardened seeds Garnet closes into Jasper, lips slowly colliding into one another. Humming into each other as either lip devours the other. Tilting heads give each other VIP access. Tongues soon are invited out to play.

 

Feeling for the split in Jasper ' towel to touch has Garnet excited. Lips and tongues still becoming acquainted with the new body. Garnet finds her opening. Slipping underneath the towel that now pools at Jasper' hips, shows Garnet how willing Jasper is to bed her that night.

 

Lips like doors, once open the flood rushes forward drenching Garnets hand as she finds and awakens the edible tip. A moan escapes from Jasper lips into Garnets and out as she is built up.

 

Head tilted back Jasper needed to make love to her wife, needed her touch, it's been too long since that feeling of wholeness became her.

 

The sigh that escapes her mouth is of pure satisfaction when Garnets tongue enters her tightness. Hands trying to pull her closer to her busy muscle leaving the perfect imprint, identifying Jasper as her property.

 

Luckily for Garnet, she didn't have to breath because Jasper ' massive Legs wrapped around her neck, both airways blocked by the thick of her womanhood . Jaspers scent filling her belly, and absorbed into her Pores like the scented oils she uses.

 

Jasper tasted of salted orange and Garnet was hungry. Devouring Jasper ' six coarse meal like she had found her new outlet.Grinding herself into Garnet as she speeds up her technique.

 

"Mmmmmm, Ooohhhhh, right there.....Mmmmmm."

 

"Sssssssss......ohh kace oo ood"

 

Garnet speaks into Jasper, Mouth full and her too greedy to pull away just yet. The vibrations flowing through each vowel, has Jasper' neediness at its peak. Teasing Jasper, Garnet leaves her jungle to kiss trails upon every inch to her lips.

 

"Wait, NOOO baby please.......... Don't stop Garnet...... Bismuth."

 

unbeknownst to Garnet the Hard slap she delivered across Jasper' face has her leaking her love potion for Garnet to enjoy.

 

" What did you call me?........ What is my name?"

 

"Garnet."

 

Removing herself from betwixt Jasper ' thighs she lies on her back.

 

" I need you to ride my face baby."

 

red faced and eager Jasper slowly lifts her right leg and swings it into position. Sucking the inside of her leg has Jasper moaning And grinding into the air. Pleasure once again filling her. Jasper loved the attention that was given to her in the bedroom, the pressure build up was always nice and drawn out yet ended to soon.

 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH............STARS GARNET.......MMMMFFFF......"

 

Garnet bit her until the needle sized blood droplets doubled and dripped down her face. Jasper cries out in pain as she releases her now bruised thigh. Chest heaving out and in from the breath lost through the scream.

 

" Come baby."

 

Teasingly Jasper removes said leg and instead twists until the other leg moves to the spot the one before held. Rolling her hips dancing above her starving mate, Jasper teases her lover with her well sculpted ass.

 

Cheeks swaying opposite the other. Dancing to her own music. Jasper leans forwards hands on either side of Garnet ' shins and pops her ass. Garnet bites her kiss swollen lip, as Jasper seats herself lower to her groin.

 

Pussy soaking her Jumpsuit as she grinds her hips deep into Garnet. Grabbing each protruding hip she leads Jasper in a tango of alternating swift and slow movements.

 

Garnet' need to taste her overshadowed by the need to see Jasper dance for her. Back muscles tightening and stretching forming there own rhythmic dance.

slapping Jasper ' ass as many times as she has fingers has her already colored ass beet red and jiggling with the momentum of not only her hips on Garnet but from each loud smack that filled the room.

 

Sighs and small Moans escape Jasper' throat contradicting the ones before.

 

"Huuu.... mmmmm... aaahhh..... ooooohh....."

 

" Augh....that's it 'J.' Don't stop.....Mmmmmm."

 

Garnet states as she grips tighter, the feeling of her uniform constricting her until loss of feeling envelopes her feet.

 

"Jasper, now...... I.. I need you now."

 

Sliding herself towards Garnets endless cup waiting to drink Jasper dry. She stop and yells in extreme agony once the combined feeling of Garnet ' teeth sinking into her bruising cheek, and a well coated finger digs into her anus without warning.

 

"Why must I beg Jasper? Just do as your told, ride.....my.....face."

 

The last three words each separated with a long slow thrust of her finger and a deep sigh. Garnet had waited long enough. Between the heat Jasper was emitting and the unreachable constant flow of her lake taunting her, she was minutes past dehydration.

 

Finally reaching her seat Garnet is all to thrilled to eat. Tongue moving from her sweet nub to her salted confined tavern, while her nose tickles her anus threatening to enter if not careful.

 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH GARNET mmmm GARNET ahhhhhh GARNET......."

 

body convulsing with the thousands of lighting bolts firing through organs, skin and bones alike. Unable to lift her leg Jasper instead rolls off to the side, landing on her back.

 

Standing to position Jasper' head slightly hanging off the bed she sits on her chest, cock resting on Jasper' chin as she cradles Jasper' head with her hands.

 

" Do your best baby.......open up wide for me."

 

Slowly entering, Garnet calmly breaths a sigh. Slow and steady are their movements. Deeper and deeper she slides inside. Jasper willing to take all of Garnet until her length begins to grow and her width begins to show.

 

Now choking on the massive beast threatening to realign her teeth. Jasper is in love with this new and improved member. Bismuth was a very healthy sized gem and her monster was just that but Garnet' beast has yet to be tamed and for that Jasper couldn't wait to become it's owner.

 

Continuing too seesaw her head Garnet can feel the knot of tension forming.

 

" You want me now....or do you want to wait."

 

In response Jasper uses the muscles in her head to move faster. Back and forth her head moved to take in Garnet. Feeling Garnet tremble atop of her she reaches to pinch her nipples forcing her head to fall back as she begins to ride Jasper' face.

 

Coil coming undone, Garnet eases herself out of Jaspers sopping throat. Semi white colored slime dripping down each cheek and to the floor. Hips involuntarily thrusting from the increased sensitivity. Now off of Jasper, Garnet runs into the kitchen to grab a couple bottles of water. Sitting next to her mate she lifts the cold drink to her lips. Once Jasper had her fill Garnet too drank her water.

 

" Are you okay, need a rest?"

 

" I'm ok...... I Need You Inside Of Me Garnet.....please."

 

At Jasper' words Garnet groans. Now off of the bed Jasper crawls in front of Garnet and cupps her cheek to get her attention. Smiling down at the orange gem she phased away the rest of her clothing. Jasper gave a particularly loud whine at the sight of her lover naked and Garnet' hips gave a particularly hard thrust. Jasper giggled and opened her legs.

 

“I need you too, Jasper.”

 

Jasper couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips again as she reached up with a hand to trail up Garnet' right leg. She knew the magenta gem could be so impatient once she decides that she wants pleasure too but Jasper loved marveling at her body.

 

Jasper was very beautiful and Garnet loved reminding her with slow and loving touches and soft and slow kisses. She knew Jasper secretly liked them too but the large gem would never voice it.

 

Jasper looked up at Garnet. She was beautiful as well, with her toned but muscular stature and those lovely colored eyes, thick lips, edible hips and a ass she could worship all day. To Garnet, Jasper was like no other. She could never find another gem like her and wouldn't try.

 

Even the bags under her eyes somehow made her even more wild and beautiful. Like they belonged on the quartz gem. Garnet turned her attention back to Jasper, lowering herself off of the bed she tackles Jasper on her back, hand unable to stop touching her.

 

She easily slipped in two fingers as her thumb ground on her pink clit. Jasper gave a needy moan as she arched her back, her hands kneading her own breasts. Garnet started slow to find the path she once dug, but soon after she set up a rough pace, just how Jasper liked but her position needed to change in order for her to give her mate everything she wanted.

 

Removing her fingers Garnet makes her move up Jasper.Taking the two onece warm fingers into her mouth she hums her approval. The taste paired great with her partners lips. In position Her rod is ready and searching for a new home.

 

" You ready baby, we will take this nice and slow to start."

 

Lifting her muscle to Jasper' entrance without the use of her hands should have been enough of a warning to both gems that Garnet' body was well fit, and her endurance was tested each day.

 

Jasper' slick aiding the infiltration of the alien she is hoping to tame. A half an inch and Jasper finds herself panting. The thick member brushing past every nerve making up her beautiful plucked flower.

 

One inch and Jasper is all whimpers, body wanting more but to afraid of the pain that is sure to come if she does. Eyes closed mouth open and hands gripping what she believes to be Garnet' shoulders.

 

Two inches and Jasper is nothing but the Moans that fill the air. Holding on tight to her partner like she is the life support connecting her from this life to the next.

 

Three inches deep and Garnet starts to show the struggle of holding position. Wanting so badly to fuck Jasper until she poofs, wait for her to regenerate and fuck her again. Three inches deep and Garnet is in love with the heat, the pillowy interior and the thick velvety slick preparing her body.

 

The captain looked down to see where hips were rocking down to meet hers and blushed at the sight of her thick rod leaving and entering her. She grinned as the sudden thought ran across her. She shimmied up so that the massive cock could no longer enter.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Garnet panted, already missing the warmth inside of her. She didn’t think she entered to deep to hurt her, and certainly not by the soundscoming from the captain gem.

 

Maybe Jasper was reminded of Topaz. 'maybe I remind her of topaz.' Garnet wouldn’t mind stopping at all if that were the problem, in fact she would rather enjoy just holding the Golden gem.

 

Shaking her head with a deep but playful laugh Jasper rolled over so that she was on her hands and knees. She looked behind at Garnet who could only stare, her mouth slightly opened and by the looks of it was very much aroused.

 

“I just thought it would be easier to fully enter me this way,”

 

she spoke quietly. Garnet nodded her head in agreement. In her new position and ready Jasper shakes her ass. Garnet smiled as she shoved herself back into Jasper.

 

“Jas”

 

she grunted. The quartz gem all but snarled as Garnet' control started to chip away. She bent over and continually growled as she properly fucked her wife.

 

Jasper gave a surprised gasp that quickly turned into a smooth moan. She was grateful for the hands holding her making sure she stayed on her hands and knees because she doubted she would be able to stay up like this on her own.

 

Jaspercould feel sweat beading on her skin stripping away the stress and grief, pain and loss she felt, she was becoming new with each drop of sweat. Garnet was making her new.

 

“Yes, Garnet!”

 

she moaned, pushing her hips back to meet Garnet' forward thrusts.

 

The quartz gem purred and whimperd at the pants and moans Garnet was gracing her with and it was all because of her. She was the cause of Garnet' flushed skin and glazed eyes. Garnet' sudden snarle as she bent down to bite Jasper' muscular shoulder startled Jasper into complete submission . Garnet needed to mark her, to make sure the other gems knew she was hers and she was once again taken.

 

Four inches deep and rocking Jasper' Moansfills Garnet' ears and her heart with joy. Never thinking that she would hear that sound again. Glorious was it. Every syllable perfected by her voice. Finding watery eyes she plummets deeper into her abyss.

 

The look in her wives eyes is all she needed to lose control. Jasper is the only reason she is here right now, Jasper is the only reason she could ever imagine existing for. Six inches and pumping, no deeper, but moving non the less.

 

Taking Jasper not how she wants but how she needs in this moment. Eight inches and the tears that once threatened the two gems, fell followed by more as Jasper cries out from the thick meat splitting her body.

 

At nine inches Garnet encounters a firm barrier. Thrusting herself into her wife like she craved. In and out, out and in, Garnet ravaged jasper' now swollen cunt. Destroying every layer of tissue that grew back from the years of Jasper being alone.

 

She is the first and the last to own, destroy, rebuild Jasper' perfect pussy.

 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH........ DEEPER..... P...PL....PLEASE.... DEEPER."

 

Pulling and thrusting in all twelve inches of herself both cry out. Barrier no longer holding her back. Faster and harder she plunges until the familiar rattle of Jasper voice and the known arch of her back tells her she is close.

 

" COME..... FOR.....ME!"

 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH......MMMMMMMMFFFFF."

 

Removing herself from Jasper' oven was difficult, finishing herself off was even more so until Jasper positions herself atop of Garnets hips, grabs a hold of the familiar piece and slowly grinds on the thickness.

 

Hesitantly it enters, pushing through the swollen and sensitive walls. Winding hips circle around and around until full seated..

 

"Stop....bounce on me."

 

Like the good wife she is jasper does as told and bounces her ass up and down slapping noises overshadow the Moans of the two gems as Garnet begins to meet each bounce with a quick thrust. Ass playing Garnet' thighs like a drum.

Losing control again Jasper begs her wife to come with her.

" Please Garnet, please take me, come with me."

 

She needed to mark the orange gems neck. Garnet reached out and grabbed the back of Jasper' head, pulling her gem closer. She kissed her lips harshly, swallowing the moan that was on Jasper' lips.

 

Jasper glanced down and saw Garnet licking and biting her lips in between her moans. The quartz gem smirked and kissed down Garnet' neck to her shoulder, giving the skin a swift bite and a soothing lick to return the feeling of her throbbing shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, Jasper..."

 

She leaned back to look at her handiwork on the magenta gem. The sight of her markings on Garnet made a knot in Jasper’s stomach and she growled as she sped up her pace. Grunting aloud as Garnet pounds her tight hole into climax. Pulling her back in Garnet began to mark her wife.

 

scratching down her thigh, leaving a trail of red lines that would disappear by nightfall. She could feel herself about to fall off her edge but she held out as long as she could. Three long, rapid thrusts and Jaspers body begin to lock up and tremble uncontrollably as she climaxed. She moaned Garnet' name as she came back to her senses.

 

The sudden tightness in Jasper made Garnet break the kiss she was sharing with her neck to give a groan as she found her release. She was given permission to climax in Jasper.

 

Once relaxed Jasper slumped over her body, her hips giving sporadic thrusts to prolong both their orgasms. When her meat began to shrink Jasper was able to detach herself and lay across her mate fighting to catch her breath.

 

She didn’t realize how much she was working until now, a sheen of sweat covered her body. Jasper looked at Garnet who was intern watching her come down from her climax with a small grin.

 

"I love you, through life and death Jasper, I love you!"

 

" my body, my soul,my love will always be yours,thank you, for finding me, I love you."

 

a kiss sealing their intimate vows as they lay, perfect they were. Together they were the puzzle. Inseparable, unbeatable and with a love so indisputable, they stood.

 

Together they tought, together they sparred, together slept, together they conquered the life chosen for them. Together they stayed for fear of a life without those missing pieces.

 

If this is any indication my readers love has no bounds, whether you believe this could happen or not, love cannot be controlled or tamed. Take a chance, believe because love believes in you. I love you all, and thank you for reading "missing pieces".

 

SurienAdiyah

 

 


End file.
